MDTAS: Changes
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: A lot of changes are happening here and there. Some good, some bad. But one change will affect them all, in many ways to one. While all of these changes starting, there is one that wants to stir up the pot. Rating may change.
1. The Interview

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry if I haven't been around within the last year. I've been busy raising my family and had no time to write anything. _

_Sadly, this will be the last MDTAS fic that I will write as updates will be far and in between. As I said, I have little free time now. I also have another fic to finish from another fandom._

_Rating may change within the story. _

_I hope you enjoy this fic. _

* * *

The boys were watching through the window in their coaches' office while Mandy and Phil were talking to someone. They didn't know who it was, nor they knew why the meeting was held. But one thing was for sure, when there is a meeting between a coach, the manager and another person, it was never good. Someone was either getting into trouble or someone was getting replace or worse.

This made both Duke and Nosedive nervous as they watched on; their stomachs all up in knots. Even though Nosedive had the upbeat personality, this was one thing that they never looked forward to.

With Duke, they had a very open communication in their marriage, but there were things that his wife had to keep secret. It was never meant that she was not trustworthy, but it was because it was best for the team if they knew all together what was going on. She only wants to have the teams' best interest in mind.

Keeping up with that positive thinking was difficult.

"You two worry too much." Mallory said as she was walking towards them.

"Whenever there is a meeting with Mandy & Phil and a third party, it's never good." Nosedive replied.

"You have to remember that she's only doing this for the best interest in the team. I trust her to do that." Mallory replied.

"She's your best friend. You're supposed to say that." Dive retorted, rolling his eyes.

"No. I say that is because she hasn't let us down. She has been going through a lot of stress lately." Mallory said.

"And she's been sick for a while too." Duke said. "I'm thinking is because of what's going on with the league. She didn't take last years lockdown very well."

"She's a dedicated coach that takes her job very seriously. When she first got that email about the lockdown, she flipped out. Even though it gave us more time to practice for when it was lifted, it was hard on her." Mallory replied.

"It gave Tanya more time to work on the device that can get us back to Puckworld, Mallory to work on her hand to hand combat, Duke with his swordsmanship and Wildwing was introduced on a couple of new hobbies instead of being just in his bunk half the time." Dive said.

"And you collecting comic books and playing video games, and go skateboarding, and hanging out with your friends…" Duke said who was wearing a smirk on his face as he was teasing the youngster.

"Okay I get it. It gave us some free time." Dive said, raising his hands up in the air in defeat.

All looked at their coach's office window again to see if the meeting was over, only to see Phil gathering up folders and papers. Mandy was on the phone and the person that they were both talking to, collecting his things.

They couldn't hear anything because her office was sound proof so they couldn't help but wonder what was being said.

"You know, it's not polite to spy on people." A voice said, catching all three off guard. They turned around only to see Wildwing.

"Sorry, big bro. We're just trying to figure out what is going on with the meeting in there." Dive replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She or Phil will tell us when the time is right." Wildwing said.

~~~~MDTAS~~~~~~

"Okay. Thank you so much. We'll see you soon. Good bye." Mandy said, hanging up the phone. She turned to the Phil and the gentlemen that they were meeting with. "The head of the NHL would like to meet with the three of us in the next couple days for another interview."

"How many interviews are there?" The gentlemen asked.

"You have to meet with Phil first for the first interview, then meet with me and Phil for the second interview and then have to meet with the head of the NHL for the third and final meeting. They get to decide from there." Mandy said.

"But you have to remember, there is another candidate in the running for this position." Phil reminded Mandy and the other person. "Now you have to impress the big dogs."

"We have confidence in you. But we'll have to see what they say." Mandy said as she got up to put the folder away in her file cabinet. But there was a wave of nausea that came over her. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay, Ms. L'Orange?" The gentlemen asked.

"I'm alright. I'm not feeling the greatest." Mandy replied.

"Stomach flu?"

"Not really."

"I hope you get better soon." He said.

"I hope so too." Mandy smiled as she offered her hand.

The gentleman responded by shaking her hand. "It was really nice meeting you Ms. L'Orange. I hope to meet with you at the next interview."

"Like wise." Mandy said as she shook his hand.

Phil opened the door to let the gentleman out, shaking his hand while he was at it. As the person left, he said four of the ducks hanging around.

"Is everything okay Phil?" Dive asked.

"Everything's fine." Phil smiled at them, "It was just an interview that's all." He then walked back to his office and shut the door.

"Interview? For what?" Wildwing asked. He was confused.

"No one said anything about an interview." Mallory said.

There was silence as they all walked to the rink, sitting down on the bench, thinking about what just happened. They knew that Mandy had a hard time finding a replacement for herself and everyone else on the team before they can ever go home to Puckworld, but didn't know that she was finding a replacement this early on. It could take months to even years to see if Tanya can find a way.

Everyone knew that meetings and interviews were very stressful for both Mandy and Phil, as they have to look at every resume, background checks, etc. But Mandy has been sick for a long while now so that and being stressed with finding a replacement hasn't been making things easy on people.

This made the team think that she's hiding something from them, something big. Even Duke didn't know about the news at all and it made him feel a little unsettled.

Someone walking to the rink interrupted their thoughts.

"Hey everyone." Mandy said.

Everyone looked at her, then to the floor. This made her concerned.

"Why's everyone sad?" She asked.

Duke stood up, "What's with the meeting? Phil said something about an interview?" He asked.

"Yes, there was an interview Duke." She replied.

"Why was there an interview?" He said.

"I can't tell anyone what the interview was for and why. I'm sorry." She said. "You guys have nothing to worry about."

"If there is nothing to worry about, why won't you tell us what it was about?" Dive asked.

"In case it gets leaked into the news before we know the answer." She explained, "Even the guy we interview can't reveal anything to the public. But it has nothing to do with you guys."

"So you can't say anything to your family?" Dive asked.

Mandy sighed. "Look, as much as I love you all, I can't reveal anything. So just drop it okay! I had a long day as it is." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mallory asked.

"I'll be working out downstairs. I need to relieve some tension." With that, she walked out.


	2. Sick of Being Sick

Mandy never made it to the gym.

Instead, she spent most of the night between the bedroom and the bathroom. She is starting to hate feeling sick. She thought that it was just a stomach flu and nothing more. It's been lingering on for a few weeks now and with her being stressed of hiring someone hasn't help that much, but only made it worse.

She was looking through paperwork to keep her mind off of being sick. That's all she's been doing, going through paper work, working on plays, making phone calls and practicing with the team, she barley had time for herself.

She did make time for Duke so her marriage wasn't suffering as much. Of course, sometimes she'll take her frustrations out on him and doesn't mean to, he understood the stress that she was under.

They would talk in the middle of the night when one or both can't sleep. Sometimes they just lay there and not say anything at all, either way, they were spending time together at least. Those kind of simple moments made her smile.

But that moment was ruined when she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Mandy was there for 10 minutes to makes sure she didn't need to puke again. She made her burst into tears. Again, she hated the fact that she was cuddling the toilet instead of cuddling the bed.

Mandy had to puke again and didn't hear or feel anyone coming into the bathroom, holding up her hair.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Duke asked.

She wiped her beak and flushed the toilet. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sick is all."

"I thought that you were going to work out in the gym." Duke said.

"As you can tell, I never made it to the gym." She replied, "I'm not feel good, again."

Mandy walked out of bathroom to lay on the bed. Duke followed her there, growing concerned. She has been sick for weeks, even a month and a half and

hasn't figure out why. They thought that it was the stomach bug, an ulcer, stress indued nausea.

"You're not okay, Mandy." Duke said. "You need to see a doctor to get that looked at."

"No!" Mandy said in a firm tone. "I'm fine. It's just stress related nausea."

"I don't believe it."

"I've been very stressed lately. Interviewing, making plays, making sure you guys are in line, meetings… it's just a lot going on right now. " Mandy said.

"I understand that, but please have a doctor look at you? For yours and our peace of mind?" Duke paused, He pulled her in his arms and cuddled her "I hate seeing you this way.'"

Mandy sighed in defeat. "Fine, if I'm not better by tomrrow, I'll go. But I'll go for you."

Duke let go of his embrace and walked into the bathroom and pulled something out to give to her.

"And please test yourself so we can rule this out?"

Mandy grabbed it from his hands, again sighing in defeat. "Fine." She walked in the bathroom, closed the door and began to test.

~~~~~MDTAS~~~~

The team held a secret meeting in the living room. To see what the status was on Tanya's "project" and the interview that Mandy and Phil had. Not everyone was on the same page.

"As far as the device goes, it might be more than a year and a half to get this device up and running." Tanya reported as she showed her device to everyone, which was still a work in progress.

There were pieces every where, most of it was half on and half off, tools were on the table and she had both sweat and oil on herself. Even her body showed that she has been working hard on this project. They haven't seen her so motivated to leave Earth. But one things' for sure, everyone missed Puckworld and is eagar to go home to start their lives again or start their lives over.

"Why so long? I thought that you would be done by the end of this year?" Wildwing asked.

"I ran a few test on it and it's still not working to code. There are also a few malfunctions that I have to fix so yes, it will be a year if not longer before we go home." Tanya concluded.

She had a feeling that everyone was feeling down. "I want to go home too, go to school and become a well known tech wiz but in order for that to happen, I have to finish."

"With the crime rate being slow right now and hoping that it continues to be that way, we can hopefully get there sooner." Mallory said.

"We may or may not." Duke said as he was walking in the room, causing the others to turn around and look at him.

"Hey. Is Mandy okay?" Dive said.

"Still sick. She was puking when I got there." Duke replied.

"I thought that she was going to go to the gym to work off some tension." Dive said.

"Apparently, she didn't make it." Duke said, sitting down on the couch.

"She needs to go see a doctor." Mallory said.

"She didn't want to but she'll do it for us if she's not better by tomorrow." Duke said.

"I hope she okay." Tanya said.

"I hope so too." Wildwing said. "I hope so too."

~~~~MDTAS~~~~

She waited and waited.

The result from the test is taking forever. While she was waiting, she took a look at the calendar that she had for her menstrual flow. She usually had regular periods and always marked when her flow started and when it ended. Now that she is thinking about it, she didn't have it come this month.

She was a month late and a word came to mind.

They have been trying to start a family for years and so far it hasn't been successful. Events and seasons were in the way, so they got tired of trying and stopped and let nature take its course.

Moments later, she flipped the device over nervously.

"Oh crap."


	3. The Results

The next morning, Mandy made a same day appointment to the doctor about the nausea she's been having. She took a test last night, but she wanted to confirm that she was either she was or wasn't. She wasn't taking anyone to this appointment due to practice and wasn't going to tell anyone where she was going. It was going to be a surprise.

She wanted to have children but wanted to wait until she was successful in her profession. And now that she is, they decided it that it was time to try to have a child. It was frustrating that they couldn't get pregnant during the years. It got to the point to where they just gave up and let nature take it's course, even if it took them a few years.

She had so many what ifs going through her mind. What if she was? For starters, she would be excited. Both her and Duke weren't getting any younger and to have a child would fill a void that has been present ever since they got married. They didn't care what gender it would be, or if it was either one or multiples, they would be blessed to have their children carry on their legacies.

If she wasn't, it would be devastating. But it would be nature saying it wasn't time for them to be parents yet. She wasn't going to give her hopes up.

As she was waiting in the office, she looked at pregnancy or baby magazines. She marveled and was awestruck with the cute babies that she would see in them. She would also look at the tips and advice that would be in there as well. While looking in the magazines, Mandy had also been thinking that she would be the first to give birth to a duck on Earth and everyone would be all over her.

The press, the NHL, everyone she meets would be all over her and the team. She didn't want to give into that attention. So if the test came back positive, it'll be hush, hush for as long as she can.

"L'Orange?" the nurse called.

Mandy sighed as she got up and went with the nurse into the room.

~~~MDTAS~~~

Practice was exhausting, as usual. But it kept their mind off of things. A lot was going on, a lot of things that the team has to consider. But each teammate had their own set of issues.

Grin had the least amount of worries, he couldn't say that he no problems. His aura was clouded ever since Tanya started working on the device that can very well take them home. He wondered what it would be like now. How would he start over? Where would he like to go? What would he do? All of these questions came into mind.

Tanya knew what she wanted to do when she gets back to Puckworld. She wants to be the best scientist there is. But she might just be famous for creating the device. It's been over a year since she started working on the device. Many times it failed. Either there was a technical error or something just didn't want to fit. But she wants to make it work; she wanted to go home to see if her family survived or not. She was that determined.

Mallory wanted to go back and rejoin the military; to save others and defend her planet, but in a different way. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get married and have children or not, but she is keeping it an option if she found that special someone. Another thing that she wanted to do is to find her family, especially her father. She wanted to let him know that she is safe and sound.

Wildwing wasn't too sure what he wanted to do if they ever went back home. He wanted to go to college, find a job, marry, have kids of his own, but that's way down the line for him. He's done a good job taking care of Nosedive while he's on Earth. Sure he, Dive and Mandy had their sibling rivalry at times, but he didn't want to trade his brother and sister for the world, no matter what planet their on.

Nosedive was in high school when the takeover took place. Ever since they landed on Earth, he grew up a lot and has accomplished quite a bit. After the saurians were defeated, he got his G.E.D and took several college courses. He's not sure what he wants to do with his life. Dive has matured from a teenager into a man. But of course he still pranks from here and there, but there weren't as harsh as they were when he first landed here.

Duke still wonders if he is still an outlaw on Puckworld. He wonders about the Brotherhood of the Blade a few times; if it still exist and who is running it. According to Mandy when she landed on Earth, his father was running it in his absence. But that was years and years ago so he doesn't know what was going on with the mob.

As Duke was in his room, getting cleaned up and waiting for Mandy to come home from the doctor, he was still thinking about what life would be like if they went back home. They would have to get re married not knowing if their marriage will exist on Puckworld or not. He wonders what Mandy is thinking about going home.

~~~MDTAS~~~

Mandy was doing her best of absorb the news that she just received. The news that would not only change her life, but the lives of everyone around her; she didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say.

She cover her midriff with her sweater, she didn't want people to know. It would be too much for her and the team at this time. But she couldn't help but smile as she went to the car. She heard the doctors' voice over and over again as she told her why she was sick for the past 8 weeks.

She couldn't wait to tell Duke the news; she was thinking about ways to tell him while she was driving home.

~~~MDTAS~~~

Duke kept on looking at the tester on the bathroom sink. He wasn't sure if she did that deliberate or she didn't throw it away. Ever since this morning, he would glance at it here and there and most of the time he would just shrug it off. She would tell him when she was ready if she was or not. But that didn't mean that he was curious about it. Duke was tempted so many times to flip over and see the results.

His future was within the results. He wanted to know but he didn't want to know. Was he going to be a father or not? A apart of him wanted to flip it over, but a part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to give his hopes up.

"It's driving you nuts, isn't it?" A voice asked, startling Duke from his thoughts.

He turned around only to see Mandy standing right at the door way. "I thought you were someone else."

She approached him with a smile as she sat next on the outer wall of the tub, "Sorry about that."

"How was the appointment?" Duke asked.

"Good." Mandy replied, "Really good."

"Did they find out what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Flip the test over and see for yourself." Mandy replied as she got up and walked out of the bathroom.

Duke flipped over the test, only to smile when he saw the results. The tears that were rolling down his cheek were tears of joy. He has been waiting for this for most of his life and now that this is happening, he felt like he was ready to take this new venture head on. He walked over to the bed where his wife was standing and gave her a hug.

"It's positive." Mandy said, returning his hug.


End file.
